The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and method for visually displaying a plurality of attributes, such as pitch and volume, possessed by sound data like singing voice data.
There have heretofore been proposed various karaoke apparatus having a function for scoring a singing skill or performance of a singer. Also, for such karaoke apparatus, there has been proposed a function for displaying a melody of a music piece and singing of a singer in graphic form with a view to presenting the melody of the music piece in a manner easy for the singer to grasp or understand and allowing the singer to check its singing performance. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-139124 (hereinafter referred to as “the relevant patent literature”) discloses a technique for not only displaying notes, indicative of a melody of a music piece, on a staff but also displaying images or graphics indicative of a volume variation and a pitch variation per note.
A human voice always varies in pitch and volume. With the technique disclosed in the relevant patent literature, however, only one piece of additional information (i.e., attribute) can be depicted per note; that is, a plurality of attributes, such as pitch and volume, cannot be depicted per note.